


i took a giant step this morning (my true little love, my little muse)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is the worst person to wake up in the morning, Roger tries a new strategy.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	i took a giant step this morning (my true little love, my little muse)

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a drabble collection.  
> Something soft and sweet, please enjoy!

Roger usually hates being the one to wake Brian up. The guitarist could be in a right state if woken poorly, which according to Brian the only good way to wake up is to do so naturally. Now, Roger is filled with the fuzzy excitement of a new relationship.

It might be the hangover that has not fought through his good mood yet. Roger hums as he turns the corner, thinking about the ache along his lower back and the scratches from John’s surprisingly long nails and Freddie’s sure grip on his hips and the bites that Brian couldn’t stop putting on any of them.

He pushes open the door and wrinkles his nose at the disarray the room has fallen into. There are clothes scattered all over the floor and the bed is a mess of tangled sheets. Roger looks for Brian, grinning when he sees the large cocoon that has formed on the side of the bed with curls climbing out of the top of it.

It is not some picturesque morning where he would see the sheet pulled over Brian’s hips, his back exposed to the world – it wouldn’t be their guitarist if it was so classically sexy.

Roger pulls the covers away. They are only slightly tucked instead of completely wrapped which Roger might think is a choking hazard. Brian’s nose twitches in annoyance at the disturbance but he settles quickly, turning his face to Roger.

He can’t help but beam in pride as the guitarist seeks his presence. Granted, he would probably do that with any of his bandmates, but Roger will take it as only him until proven otherwise.

Roger taps his finger against his lips, poking his tongue between his teeth. Waking Brian can be hazardous for the ill-prepared. He remembers enough flailing of wiry limbs in their smile days to be wary.

His smile broadens. Roger pats himself on his back before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Brian’s lips taking advantage of the new relationship and the current explicit permission to kiss Brian whenever he chooses. And Freddie. And John.

He can’t believe it took them three bottles of vodka and a hazy summer night to finally come together. Roger snorts at his own joke. They clearly had been fighting it for some time if all it took was someone – his memory is hazy but he thinks it might have been John, the master of getting his way, slowly pushing his shirt up before coaxing a whimper out of Brian.

Hands on his shoulders cause him to pull away from Brian’s sweet lips and admittedly terrible morning breath. Roger looks down and sees that Brian is blinking his eyes, trying to fight the call of sleep again. His lips are parted, and his bottom lip is still slightly swollen.

Roger nips at it and then kisses him again. It earns him the tiniest whimper and only encourages him to deepen it. He pulls away when he runs out of breath. Brian’s eyes are wide open, but they are still glazed over with sleep.

He lets Brian yawn and stretch but the second he angles his head back to the pillow Roger is grabbing his wrists and tugging him out of his – theirs, who’s room are they going to sleep in now? – bed. Brian shuffles out and he sees a curl of annoyance on his lips.

It hasn’t fanned into flame yet, so Roger decides to act fast and keep pulling him out of the room. At least he doesn’t have to navigate a drowsy Brian down steps. That would end up with them both bruised and grumpy. He pauses to kiss Brian again and then continue their quest to where Roger can now faintly smell tea and eggs.

John is where he left him, perched on the counter, keeping a careful watch of the breakfast on the stove while Freddie distracts him by biting the skin exposed by the apron, John having forgotten or purposely forgone a shirt. Roger thinks it might be the latter because John rarely forgets anything unless he wants to.

Two smiles greet them when they enter, eyes softening and growing warm as they take in Brian (and probably himself). Roger sends Freddie a crooked grin, scratching _just_ above his waistband, pulling up his shirt as he does.

Freddie separates himself from John and waltzes over to Brian to pull the sleepy giant down into a kiss. Brian’s eyes flutter and there is a little more clarity to them but when they break apart and there are no tight pressed lips Roger thinks that he is figured out the secret to peaceful mornings. Or at least less painful mornings of waking Brian up.

Roger gasps as Freddie pushes him into the fridge. The handle presses into his back. They nip and fight with each other, no desire to go further for the moment. He sees Brian lean against John, the only soft and still thing in the kitchen. John’s fingers curl around Brian’s jaw softly and he doesn’t quite know who is mewling.

There is a sharp cry of ‘oh!’ which breaks John and Brian apart. John as an eyebrow quirked as Brian scurries around the kitchen island and towards the living room. Freddie turns around and Roger wraps his arms around Freddie’s hip, resting on his shoulder.

It isn’t long before they hear the plucking of an acoustic. Roger recognizes the bars as one of their songs they have been wrestling with, but instead of the usual halting fiddling, it mellows out into something a little sweet and a lot in love.

Roger shrugs at John’s pout, at least Brian isn’t biting their heads off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below.


End file.
